Aloha Tech Center
History Season One On November 2, 2015, Josh Chan was feeling down about not being able to find a job. With no prospects, his only alternative was to work for his father's Radiology lab which didn't appeal to him at all. At Greg's suggestion, he headed over to his "happy place" to cheer himself up, the Aloha Tech Center. Once inside he discovered they were hiring and grabbed an application. He went to Rebecca Bunch to help him fill out an essay section before turning it in. However, the Aloha Tech Center's store manager was concerned with the overwrought essay. He felt whoever wrote it was not a good fit for the laid back atmosphere of the store and didn't hire Chan. Josh was forced to take the job at his father's radiology lab. When Rebecca found this out she marched into the store with Josh reluctantly in tow. She gave an impassioned speech to the manager where she all but admitted that she wrote the essay. While phrasing it in a way that also applied to her feelings for Josh, she told him how much he loves the store and how lucky they would be to have him. The dramatic spiel actually convinced the manager to hire Josh much to his and Rebecca's surprise. Josh then thanked her for helping him to land his dream job and told her how glad he is that she moved to West Covina . In December, Josh had to work a double shift at Aloha before the Winter holidays. While at the mall, Josh ran into a high schooler named Nguyen who knew him from his days the captain of their alma maters championship 2006 hip hop team. He invited Josh to give him and his dance crew pointers as they were to perform at the mall's plaza soon. Josh was flattered but had to decline because of his work schedule at Aloha. However, he wound up changing his mind and went to the crew's rehearsal. Josh had his mother call Aloha Tech and tell them he was sick . Months later, Valencia was annoyed when Josh refused additional hours at Aloha so he could volunteer at an at-risk teen camp . Season Two One morning Alex arrived at work and went to the back room office only to be surprised by the movement behind him. At first, he thought it was a robbery only to see that it was his assistant manager Josh Chan. He had just awakened from a nap on a makeshift bed made out of packing materials and cardboard behind a desk. Josh told him he was currently looking for a new place and had nowhere else to stay. Josh then asked his boss if he could continue staying at Aloha. Alex told him he couldn't as it was unprofessional. He then lectured Josh that he needs to grow up and get his life together . Employees Alex.jpg| Alex The Store Manager He at first believed Josh Chan was not a good fit for the store after reading a pretentious essay on his application. Rebecca Bunch would later convince him otherwise and he hired Josh as his assistant manager. Cynthia.jpg| Cynthia Store Greeter She offered Josh Chan some when he entered the store. She then told him about the latest video game release. Josh Chan.jpg| Josh Chan Assistant Manager His application to the store was at first rejected before Rebecca intervened and got him hired. Notes Inspiration Fry's Electronics 2.jpg Fry's Electronics 3.jpg Fry's Electronics 4.jpg 24 Hour Fitness Category:Businesses Category:Josh Chan Category:Locations